My Prince!
by Violin's Dreamer
Summary: For Mikan and the girls in Alice Academy, Natsume is a perfect prince. He is kind, handsome, genius, rich, and helpful. They will do anything to make him become their boyfriend. But, is that Natsume true character? or not?--ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**My Prince!**

_Written by AzurEaqua_

_Edited by Secret.Wings_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. GA belong to Higuchi Tachibana-san.**

**Summary: For Mikan and the girls in Alice Academy, Natsume is a perfect prince. He is kind, handsome, genius, rich, and helpful. They will do anything to make him become their boyfriend. But, is that Natsume true character? or not?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**ARE YOU REALLY NATSUME??**

Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years old, kind, handsome, genius, rich, and helpful. He is the student council president of Alice Academy High School. He has fan girls too. And he is perfect at everything. Shortly, he's an ideal prince for any girl, including me. I didn't know since when I fell in love with him, but what I know is... my eyes always search for his presence. Whenever, wherever, always and always. Like today...

I saw **him **being surrounded by those fan girls. He is talking and answering their questions. He looks so handsome... His smile looks so kind. Aw... I want to join their conversation too. But, Hotaru won't let me before I finish. I turned my gaze to my best friend. She is reading again. I read the title, 'How To Make Much Money'. I grinned, that book suits her best.

"What?" Hotaru asked me. Looks like she felt my gaze on her.

"Nothing."

"Hurry up and finish putting back those books, Mikan. Or I will left you behind," she said.

"Okay! Okay! Be patient, will you? It will be faster if you help me. Come on, help me," I said, begging for her help.

"Help you and giving you more chances to stared at him all day? No."

I could feel my face grow warm. Hotaru, you really are my best friend. You know me very good. "W-what are you saying? I-I-I don't know what do you mean," trying to lie won't harm anyone, right?

"Baka. I know you. You're really easy to read. Hurry up, finish your job, the library will close soon. I will wait you at the classroom. Ja."

Hotaru is right. The library will be closed soon. I must hurry. I took a glance at him again. Eh? He is alone? Where did those girls go? My eyes focused at him and I wasn't aware that I would walk to a pile of books if I don't stop soon. Well, too late.

-Bump-

"Kyaaa!!" The books fell over and hit me, especially my head. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! It's hurt..." I said rubbing my head that arched badly. "What a thick book," I said, still rubbing my head while staring at a very thick book that hit my head a while ago. I'm sure; today is my worst day ever.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I-" I looked up from my sitting position. (Remember? The thick book hit my head, causing me to sitting position.) My eyes widened. Na-Na-Na-Na-Natsume?

"NATSUME!" I slapped my mouth. What am I doing? Shouted his name right in front of him. STUPID! Mikan, you stupid!! It's so embarrassing.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout like that to you. I got surprised, s-so..."

I saw him smiled. "It's okay. So, are you really okay? That book hit your head right?" he said, pointed at that thick book.

"I-I'm okay." No. Not that smile. OMG!! He is sooo handsome!

"I will help you," Natsume said. He picked the books that scattered around me. His body neared me; I can smell his manly perfume. "These are new books. Looks like the librarian still hasn't organize it. You better be careful, or you will get hurt like that again."

"Y-yes."

He helped me to put back the books into its places. Thanks to him, it finished quickly. Somehow, I felt bad making him go back late from school.

"Um... Thank you for your help, Na- I mean, Hyuuga-kun."

"No problem." He said kindly. "If you need my help just tell me, I will surely help you." His right hand patted my left shoulder. "Okay, Sakura-san?" he smiled again.

I nodded, smiling cheerfully. He is so kind!! And his smile really blinded my sight. Oh my god! I think I will melt!

"It's 5 p.m. You will go back alone?" he asked when we walked away from library.

"No, I'll go back with my friend."

I saw him frown. "Friend? What friend? Your boyfriend?" he asked. Is this just me, or he looks... jealous? Nah, impossible.

"NO! I-I mean of course not. I'm going back with my best friend, Hotaru."

"Oh... I see. That's good." I heard he mumbled something.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I'll go back first. Bye." Natsume left me after we reached our class. Did I tell you, Hotaru, Natsume, and I are classmates? No? Whatever.

"Hotaru!" I opened the class door.

"Took you hundred years to put back those books back in the library. Don't you know I'm starving here?" Hotaru said annoyed.

"Sorry... but it will be faster if you help me!" I said pouting.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go home."

"Okay!"

--()--()--

"So, Hyuuga help you?" Hotaru said while fixing her invention. This night, I decided to sleep at her house. So, we are in her bedroom now.

I nodded energetically. "He is sooo kind!! Right, Hotaru?"

"..." I didn't hear her respond.

"Hotaru, you heard me?"

"Hn."

"What do you think about him, Hotaru?" I said, playing with one of her invention.

Hotaru stopped fixing her invention. "A liar." She said before fixing her newest invention again.

Eh? "What do you mean, Hotaru?"

"Nothing. Go sleep. It's already late."

"But, tomorrow is Sunday-"

"No buts, or do you want me to send you back to your bedroom using my newest invention?" She said pointing her 'Baka Cannon' at me.

Sweat drop. "I think I will pass." I know she is serious. She will send me to my bedroom from her window by using her baka cannon if I don't obey her. (Our homes are next to each other, and so are our bedrooms. I can go to her room from my balcony.)

"Sooner or later. I am sure you will know my reason, Mikan." Hotaru said before I fell asleep.

--()--()--

Next day...

"Chibi!! Where's my hat?" I heard Tsubasa onii-chan shouted from his room.

Onii-chan's hat? Where did I put it? I began searching all over my room.

"Chibi! You found it?" Tsubasa came into my bedroom.

"No, not yet." I shook my head, still trying to find his hat.

"Next time you borrow one of my things, you must give it back sooner. Ok? Uh... you really are forgetful. Eh? What is this?" Tsubasa took something from my study table. Th-Those were Natsume's photos that I bought from Hotaru!

"Give that back! That's mine!" I snatched it from Tsubasa. I hid it behind my back.

"Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" He said, looking irritated. Oh, come on! Not again. Tsubasa onii-chan is too overprotective.

"Of course not!"

"Mom wouldn't let you have relationship with him!"

"That's why I told you, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" I shouted, with success to make his ears bleed.

"Okay, okay, stop shouting! It's hurting my ears..." Tsubasa rubbed his ears. "Let me see his photos again." I eyed him suspicious, and then decided to trust him. He is my brother after all.

Tsubasa stared at Natsume photos again. "I think I saw him last night."

"Eh? Really? Where?" I ask him excitedly.

"In the park near station. But, I'm not really sure. Because, the one I saw didn't have that kind of expression." Tsubasa pointed at one of Natsume's photo. In that photo, Natsume was smiling kindly.

"The one I saw was more like a... player."

"You're a player!" I said pouting. "And for your information, he is NOT a player!! I think you saw an other person, not Natsume!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Chibi, you better not too close with him okay?" Tsubasa said before walked off from my room.

"That has nothing to do with onii-chan, right?" I said annoyed by his words, while watching his back.

The one Tsubasa onii-chan saw last night... he wasn't Natsume, right? Yes, of course Natsume is not like that! But... I want to check with my own eyes...

Ah! I know! I will go to that park tonight to erase my doubt. I will prove him that the guy he saw, was not Natsume!

--()--()--

In the park at 10 p.m.

Where is he? I can't find him. That means... Tsubasa onii-chan was wrong right? The one Tsubasa saw last night is not Natsume. Yes. Of course he is not Natsume, and never will be. I am going back.

When I was about to leave, my eyes widened. I stared in horror. In the corner of the park was Natsume in a making-out session with a girl. No! No! It can't be! That guy is... Natsume?

"NA-NATSUME?" I said out loud.

Natsume and that girl stopped from their make-out session, they turned their head towards me. "Who is she? Your friend?" I heard that girl ask Natsume.

"Time is up," Natsume said to that girl, ignoring her question.

"Aw... time is up, huh? Next time, spend your whole Sunday with only me, ok?" she said with seductive voice. "This is the payment." She gave him money from her wallet before walking away. Of course after fixing her clothes.

I can't believe my eyes. "ARE YOU REALLY NATSUME??"

He just ignored me. He grabbed my right wrist and dragged me to a dark place. I don't know what to do or what to say again. My mind went blank. I couldn't believe it. I don't want to believe... This is a dream! There is no way Natsume would do something like that!

I snapped out from my thought when I felt him pin me to the cold wall. "What are you doing here?" He asked me with very serious tone. His eyes stared at me coldly.

Who is this person? Is he the same person who helped me yesterday? Is he really Natsume? The way he is talking, the way he stared at me... it's so different from yesterday.

"My-my brother said, he saw so-someone that looks like you in this park. S-so I..." I can felt my body shaking badly. I'm scared...

I saw him smirk evilly. "So... are you my admirer too? Let me tell you something. DON'T you EVER tell anybody about this! DON'T YOU DARE! Understand?"

Wha-what? I can't think normally again. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. No… not this time... I can see his shocked face clearly before everything went black...

_...To be continued..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Uh... I really want to improve my grammar... Send me review and i will know if you like this or not, ok? Read my other story 'Always be with you' and don't forget to review!! Ja!**

**AzurEaqua**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Prince!**_

_Written by AzurEaqua_

_Edited by Secret.Wings_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: For Mikan and the girls in Alice Academy, Natsume is a perfect prince. He is kind, handsome, genius, rich, and helpful. They will do anything to make him become their boyfriend. However, is that Natsume true character? Or not? NxM**

* * *

**Previous chapter: **

_Wha-what? I can't think straight again. My head spinning and I felt dizzy. No... Not this time... I can see his shocked face clearly before everything went black..._

**CHAPTER 2**

**His True Character**

**Mikan's POV**

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

Who? I heard someone call me.

"Hey, wake up!"

Mom? Tsubasa? Or...

"Wake up, stupid!"

Natsume?

Wait... NATSUME?!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -Mmphh!!"

"Shut up idiot! It's midnight!" Someone shouted at me as his/her left hand covered my mouth. Who? This person has raven hair and crimson eyes. That made me realize: He is Natsume.

"I... I am sorry..." I said when he let go of my mouth.

"Whatever," he said, looking irritated.

What happened? Why was Natsume in my room? Hm… My room? My eyes began wandering around this room. Eh? This is not my room! Where is this place? What time is it? Is this room Natsume's? Of course not! It's painted blue-pink! So who owns this room? Ah, stupid me! That's not the problem!! Where IS this?

"Quit that stupid face of yours. It's irritating," Natsume said as he glared at me.

GLARED? IS THAT NATSUME? Is it just Natsume's character that changed completely or was it mine? Somehow, I felt the one I was talking to was not Natsume.

"Hyuu... Hyuuga-kun, where is this? How did I end up in this place?" I can't remember anything. What happened?

Natsume stared at me with the well-known eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. "You forgot? Unbelievable." He ran a hand throughout his raven hair, making it messy. "I will give you a hint. Park, 10 p.m."

Park? 10 p.m.?

_**-Flashback-**_

_I saw him smirk evilly. "So... are you my admirer too? Let me tell you something. DON'T you EVER tell anybody about this! DON'T YOU DARE! Understand?"_

_Wha-what? I can't think normally again. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. No… not this time... I can see his shocked face clearly before everything went black..._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

My eyes widened. Now I remembered everything. But, is that true? Not a dream? Correction, not a nightmare? Who is the real Natsume? Natsume the student council president of Alice Academy High School or Natsume the one I met that night? I'm really confused. Why did I faint, anyway? Ugh... I feel dizzy again...

"Oi!" I heard Natsume call me. I looked up to his face. My hazel eyes met his crimson eyes. I felt somewhat... scared by his eyes.

He stared at me sharply. "Listen. I will get straight to the point. Like what I said earlier, DON'T you ever tell ANYONE about what you saw a while ago! Got it?" he said.

Wait a minute, I still don't understand.

"I-I don't understand. Please explain everything to me, so..."

"No need," he cut me. "It's better if you don't understand anything."

"Why... why are you doing something like that? Can you tell me?" I want to know his reason. I'm sure he wouldn't do that without a reason.

I saw how he sat down at the edge of the bed. He turned his head away. Probably avoiding contact eyes. "Just for fun." I heard him answer my question. Just for fun?

"What's wrong with you? What did you do a while ago... that was... just... so..." I can't continue my word. Suddenly, I don't know what to say anymore. What will I say? His problem has nothing to do with me.

"What? Disgusting?"

Eh?

When he looked at me again, I could feel such cold eyes looking down at me from inside him. "That's not what I mean!" I tried to explain. "I mean… YOU are Natsume Hyuuga. The student council president of our school. You are RICH. Everybody knows that. Then, why are you doing something like that? Why? WHY?" I can't stop asking myself so many questions to him.

"STOP!" My heart beats faster when he shouted. I can't tell his expression. His bangs hid it. "Stop talking like you know me..."

Natsume... is this his true character? The Natsume I fell in love with... is not the real Natsume.

"So... 'You' on school is not the real Natsume? Or are 'you' the one who's fake?"

He scowled. "You still don't understand? You are so stupid."

What did he say?! I don't understand why I fell for him! He is such a JERK!! I regret ever fell for someone like him!

"You are a liar! You were faking everything! Don't you feel bad by thinking of the fact that you're lying to everyone?" I shouted, angry by his attitude.

"No. Why would I?"

I felt my temper rise up. What a rude person!

"I will tell everyone about your true character! I won't let you fool everyone anymore! You will see!"

I understand why Hotaru told me he is a liar. Hotaru must have known his true character. What will he say now? I saw him sigh with an annoyed expression.

"You can say whatever you want, I don't care. But, if you dare say something about this to anyone..." He took a hand phone from his pocket. "...I don't know what I will do..." He opened his hand phone. "...With this photo." He showed a picture from his hand phone to me.

I gasped. I can't believe it... How could he do something like this?

I stared at my photo in his hand phone. My photo with four of my shirt-buttons unbuttoned, exposing my bra.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will be in big trouble. Therefore, when you slept, I took your photo. Don't worry; I didn't do anything to you. And for your information, I still have more than this. You want to see?" Natsume smirked at my shocked expression. "No?" he held my chin up with his cold hand, forcing me to look at his deadly eyes. "You don't want people to see this, do you?"

"N-no. I don't... want."

He neared his face to me until our nose touches each other. "Then, promise that you will never tell this to anyone. Say it, NOW."

I don't have any other choice, do I? "I promise... I will never tell this to anyone." I felt so stupid. Why? Because I could feel my face blush. Sure, I will understand if the one I face to is the 'fake' Natsume. But, blushing in front of him? After knowing the real him? It's weird.

He let go of my chin as soon as I said it. "Good girl. From now on, you are my servant. When we are at school or not, you are still my servant, my toy. You must do whatever I say, never resist me, and always listen to my commands."

His servant? NO WAY!! "But I already promised to you that I will never tell anyone about this! Why you are still not letting me go?"

"I can't trust you. Well, no one will trust you anyway. The 'Natsume' they know is not like that. Besides, you are a transfer student. You still don't have any close friends except Imai." I saw him smirk. Urgh... I hate it when he smirks.

"As expected from the president of student council. You have the data of every student, right?" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Don't dirty this room. It's my sister's." he said before walked to exit door.

His sister? Where is she?

"She is at our uncle's home." Natsume answered my question.

"You can read my mind??"

Natsume sweat dropped. "Of course not, stupid. You're way too easy to see through. And stop daydreaming. It's late. Go to sleep, polka."

I don't think I can sleep. Not after what happened a while ago.

"Hey, don't you think polka dots are too childish for a high school girl?" He said before vanished from my eyes.

Hm? Polka dots?

**-Flashback-**

_Go to sleep, polka._

_Go to sleep, polka._

_Don't you think polka dots too childish for a high school girl?_

_Don't you think polka dots too childish for a high school girl?_

**-End of Flashback-**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

NATSUME HYUUGA, I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

* * *

"What do you think Hotaru? If you were me, what would you do?"

Today is Monday. We are eating lunch in rooftop (me and Hotaru). I told her everything. Sure, I'm afraid that Natsume would find out about this, but I really need someone to talk with. I'm depressed. I hope she will help me... By the way, I haven't seen him since this morning. Where is he? I thought he would bully me. Not like I care anyway.

I heard Hotaru answer. "I'm not you. And I never will be."

I pouted at her, "Hotaruuuu... help me, will you?"

"Mikan, you stupid idiot." I was about to retort back, when she cut me. "It's not like I don't want to help you," she stared at me calmly.

"You can't do anything right now. Since you are the one who started everything, I think you must finish it by yourself."

Hotaru is right. I was the one who decided to search him that night. I didn't think of what I would do when I really met him. I'm soooo stupid!! What will I do now? Transfer to another school? No, I don't want to leave Hotaru. Pretend I had amnesia? No, Hotaru said that I'm bad at lying. AH! I know! Kill him! That was the best plan I ever made!

"And don't you ever think about killing him. That's stupid." Hotaru butted in suddenly.

Sweat drop.

She really is my best friend. She knows me very well. Come to think about that. I can't kill him, besides, I don't know how too. But, I can't think any other plan again...

Suddenly, Hotaru poked my shoulder to get my attention. "Your prince charming is here."

My prince charming? "Who?" I followed her gaze. Eeekk... Natsume? Since when he...?

"There you are, Polka," he said looking annoyed.

POLKA?? He is not a prince charming! He is not only a liar but also a pervert!

"What do you want, pervert?" I hope he won't do anything bad to me. I hope.

"What I want? Good question. Imai, leave us alone," he said without looking at Hotaru.

"You can't order me, Hyuuga." Hotaru glared at him and he returns it with a glare too. The glare contest still goes on until I felt something wrong...

Natsume... he didn't wear his 'mask' while talking with Hotaru.

"Let's go, polka." Natsume grabbed my wrist and starting to drag me away from Hotaru. Looks like he lost from Hotaru.

"Let me go! Hotaru!!" Too bad, my heartless best friend ignored me. She waved while saying, "Bye..."

Hotaru you idiot!!

* * *

"Faster Polka!"

Shut up!

"Oi, stop daydreaming!"

I know! I know!

"Not that, stupid!"

Ugh... that's not my fault idiot!

"Use your brain!"

I am trying!

"Watch ou-"

_- Whack! -_

Oops! I did it again...

I turned my eyes to see my 'master's' reaction. I saw a very dark aura that he emitted; each second became darker and darker. I'm dead...

"You... really piss me off, Polka." I saw a vein pop from his head. He smiled 'KINDLY' at me. "Are you testing me?"

Scary...

"I-I..."

_- Knock! Knock! -_

Save!

"Hyuuga, I need you to- what's with this messy place?" Jinno-sensei, the strictest teacher at Alice Academy High Division, had entered.

You see. This is my situation. In the student council office, me, sitting on floor with a pile of paper that became scattered everywhere a minute ago, with my 'master' sitting comfortably in his couch.

"Hyuuga. Explain. Now."

Natsume stood in front of me and he faced Jinno-sensei properly. "I'm sorry sensei. This is my fault. I'll clean everything right away." He put up his 'good student' face.

Jinno-sensei nodded. "Good. Please do. And this..." he handed Natsume a pile of paper. "Copy 300 sheets each of this paper. Give it to me tomorrow morning."

What?? Copy 300 sheets each??

"Okay. I will." Natsume accepted with smile. A fake smile.

"And you, Sakura." Jinno looked at me direct into my eyes. "Go home. Don't disturb him."

I didn't disturb him! "Y-yes." I stared at Jin-Jin's back. He left Natsume and me alone in silence.

"Um... are you really okay with that?" I pointed at a pile of paper that Jinno-sensei gave him.

He gave an annoyed look. "It's nothing. Usually, he gives me more than this."

More? Is he kidding?

"Forget that. Quick, clean this messed place."

What an arrogant person! If only he used please, I would help him. "Didn't you hear what Jinno said? He told me to GO HOME."

He said nothing, and it made me feel scared. He walked towards me. Step by step he came near to me, while I walked backwards. Until I felt my back being pressed against the wall. He trapped me with a human cage. Our faces were only inches apart and I could feel his breathing.

Natsume leaned to my left ear and whispering something like, "_Rule no. 1: You must do whatever I say._ Remember polka?"

"Or... you want me to..." Natsume took his hand phone out from his pocket. He began blackmailing me again.

"Stop blackmailing me, you heartless person!" I pushed him away.

He grabbed my wrist forcefully. "You still love me, don't you?"

"I don't! I hate you!"

I didn't love him; it's just a crush.

"Oh, really?" he said with mocking tone. "Your face is red, p-o-l-k-a-d-o-t-s."

Sure, I felt my heart beating so fast, just like every time when he's close to me. No, it can't be. My love for him... it's a big mistake. That smirk again! He is making fun of me! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM! Stupid Natsume. He is the most heartless person I ever met in the world! Don't cry Mikan! You can't cry in front of him. Ugh... curse you Natsume. Making me feel like this.

My eyes were filled with tears. I glared at him with tears forming in my eyes. He won't care anyway. His next action really gives me heart attack.

"Don't make such an ugly face," he cupped my face with his hands. His action shocked me. "Trust me, it made you looks uglier." he wiped a tear from my eye with his thumb.

Why? Why is he acting like this? Just when I thought he was becoming a jerk, he goes back to how he was used to be. Enough! Stop playing with my feelings!

"STOP!" I pushed him hard. "Stop playing with my feelings! I hate you! You are a liar!"

I don't want to hear anything from him again. I can't trust him. He is a liar... right?

"You really are stupid."

Eh?

"I told you, don't talk like you know me."

Wass it just me, or did his voice sound... sad and lonely?

Actually, which one was his true character?

"Go."

Huh? What did he say?

"Just go already."

Natsume?

"I said GO! Leave me alone!"

"But-"

"GET OUT! OUT!" Natsume yelled again.

I feel scared. His eyes... were like raging flames, yet filled with sadness. Why? This is the first time I saw eyes that showing so much loneliness and without love. Slowly, without knowing it, my foot brought me away. Away from him.

* * *

I kept walking in circles. Somehow, I can't make my mind stop thinking about him. Did he finish everything by himself? It's late already. I feel guilty for leaving him alone. What can I do now? Go to school? And what then? My mind flooded with so many questions.

"Mi-chan. Stop that. I feel dizzy looking at you that kept walking in circle." Tsubasa onii-chan said.

Ah! I know!

"Nee... Tsubasa onii-chan," I said cutely.

Tsubasa sweat dropped. "No."

"But, I didn't say anything!"

"Still, no."

"Onii-chan..."

"No! I said no, chibi! You can't force me with those puppy-eyes again! It won't affect me!"

_A moment later..._

"Thank you, onii-chan. Wait here. I will go back quickly," I kissed my brother cheek as a sign of thanking him.

"Yeah, yeah, just do it. I'm sleepy. Are you sure you will go alone?" He said, looking worried.

"Yes. Wait here. 'Kay?"

"Wait! Weren't you afraid of... dark?"

I didn't hear what Tsubasa said. I want to check Natsume. Not because I like him, it's because... I felt guilty. Yes, I felt guilty! Just it. No more, no less. Because of that, I made Tsubasa accompany me to school again. I knew he couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes. Sorry, nii-chan, I lied to you.

"NATSU-" I opened the student council office, expecting to meet the mad Natsume. But, I saw him... sleeping on the couch with a tired face. I saw a pile of THOUSANDS paper in the table. He... finished it by himself? Everything? Even the mess I made?

Natsume... you fool...

He did everything as a president of student council very well. Somehow, I feel sorry for him. Why is he acting like a good student when he doesn't want to be like that? Is he doing that on purpose? What's his true character? He is full of mystery.

I touched his face. He looked so cute and peaceful, compared from when he was awake. I like him better when he is asleep.

"Natsume... I'm sorry..." Maybe I misjudged him. Maybe he is not bad after all.

"Mik—an."

What did he say? "Natsu- hmphh"

My heart was beating very fast. I felt my face become red and redder. Natsume?

His hand sneaked around my waist, making my body pressed his. He hugged me tightly not wanting to let me go, and then…

He kissed me...

I-I can't believe it!

I pushed him. He... He is sleeping, right? I looked at his face. He is still asleep... I must go now! But... leaving him sleeping on the couch?

I saw a thick blanket near the table. He must have forgot to wear it. I covered him by the blanket before I left him.

I kept on running and running. Not minding the darkness around me.

"Chibi, you found your book?" Tsubasa asked me. He is leaned on the school gate.

"Yes..."

"Good! Hop on the car, we will go back now!"

Why? Unexpected events kept on happening.

"Chibi, your face is red. Are you okay? Did you catch a fever?"

My face is... red?

Oh no, my heart won't stop pounding! What should I do?

Stupid! Stupid Natsume! He just suddenly says people's names so easily. He stole my first kiss too!

I touch my own lips. That was a quick, yet sweet kiss...

Why didn't I hate it? It was Natsume who stole my first kiss after all. He was the person who made my life miserable, the one who thinks of me as his servant. The biggest jerk I've ever met.

So...

Why?

_**-To be continue-**_

* * *

**Hi readers!! Happy (late) Valentine day to all of you!! **

**Don't forget to read and review. Explicitly NO FLAMES. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and suggestions are, of course, allowed.**

_**-Thanks for the review!!-**_

_**shireentay- **__yes, it is Mikan P.O.V only. Anyway, thanks for your review!! _

_**Choculate- **__thanks for your review!! _

_**Midnight Taiyou- **__thanks for your review!! _

_**konnie- **__thanks for your review!!_

_**claireponcherri- **__thanks for your review!! _

_**dominiqueanne- **__thanks for your review!! _

_**crazyandproud344- **__thanks for your review!! _

_**EzMouse- **__thanks for your review!! Let's chat! _

_**animefreak94296929**__- thanks for your review!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Prince!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: For Mikan and the girls in Alice Academy, Natsume is a perfect prince. He is kind, handsome, genius, rich, and helpful. They will do anything to make him become their boyfriend. But, is that Natsume true character? or not? NxM**

**Previous chapter: **

_Why I didn't hate it? It was Natsume the one who stole my first kiss after all. The person who made my life miserable, the one who think me as his servant, the biggest jerk I ever met._

_So..._

_Why?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Natsume, Natsume, and Natsume**_

"Please let me in!" I shouted at the guard. I beg him to open the gate. Class starts about five minutes ago and I'm late. The gate closed and I must waste my time begging him to open the gate. What a day.

"Why would I?" The guard said somehow mockingly.

That old man really pissed me off! He's so mean!

"Let me in!!!!"

"No. You are late miss."

What? Only five minutes! He is unbelievable! Oh, come on. Just let me in. The first lesson is Jin-Jin!

"I DON'T CARE!! OPEN THE GATEEEE!!!!!" Mou, I want to cry. It's all Natsume fault! If he hadn't kissed me, I would have had enough sleep. That stupid incident kept flashing in my mind. HUH! NATSUME BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

"Do you understand 'NO' miss?"

"Do you understand 'PLEASE' sir?" I glared at him. Guess what? He ignored me!

I saw him walked away. "Wh- WAIT!!" No! NO! Don't leave! I must attend my class, or I will get detention again! Someone, someone please help me stop him!

"What's wrong? It's really noisy."

I heard a deep and calm voice that very familiar to my ears. I turned my gaze to the voice owner. He walked towards me, a hand in pocket. His trademark move. Uh... it's him. Why him?

"Oh, it's nothing. This girl-" the stupid guard pointed at me. "-late. And she kept screaming, saying that she want me to open the gate." What's that? The way he talked to Natsume very different from the way he talked to me.

Natsume eyed me and smiled. "Let her in."

Eh?? Serious? Is that ok?

"But- Jinno-sensei will-" The guard trying to say something but Natsume cut him.

"It's ok. If it's Jinno. I will handle him." Natsume said calmly. The guard nodded and open the gate for me. Wow, even the guard respect Natsume. Well, he is THE Natsume Hyuuga after all.

"You know, miss. You are lucky because he save you. Look at him. He is perfect. Never comes late and very kind. Try to be like him even just a little. He-bla bla bla bla." That guard kept talking and talking.

Humph! Yeah... yeah... whatever. You don't know Natsume true character. You won't talk like that if you know his true character.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Come on." Natsume called me, he held my hand and forced me to follow him, leaving the guard talking to no one.

W-wahh... his hand holding mine! My heart began _doki doki _again. Ugh... calm down Mikan. Okay? _Inhale_... _Exhale_... _Inhale_... _Exhale_... It didn't work!

Suddenly, I felt him stop walking. Causing me to bump his back. "Hey! Don't so suddenly stop walking!" Ouch, my nose hurt. Thanks to him, my heart beating normal again. Bleeh!! Stupid Natsume.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "It's not my fault. It's to wake you up from your daydreaming."

"I'm not!"

"and your hand sweating a lot. Are you _that _scared being near me?" He raised my hand to show my sweating hand.

"Oh... That's... Um..."

Natsume narrowing his eyes and leaned to my face. Gyaaaa!!!!!!! What is he going to do?? I can feel his hot breath on my skin.

"Oh... I know..." He gave that cocky smirk. God, please wipe that stupid smirk from him!! "You... I don't know you love me that much." He whispered at my ear with his husky voice and slightly bit my ear.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!! What are you doing moron!"

He stuck his tongue out and entered our class. Completely ignoring me. I followed him with a hand at my chest, trying to calm my heart down and realized something. It's not our class!

"Hey, why we are here?" It's definitely not our class. It's the student council office.

"No reason." He mumbled looking emotionless.

"NO REASON???" I shouted right in front of his face with my ear piercing voice and he looked annoyed.

"Why are you keep screaming in front of my face. Is that a hobby of yours?" He hissed angrily while rubbing his ears. "Sit. I have many task today. So, don't say no to everything that I ask you to do."

Without waiting my answer, he began doing his 'task'. From the look, I'm sure today is more than yesterday. How many? 300? 500? 1000? Ek... just thinking how many made me felt dizzy. He is responsible enough to be a president of student council.

Silence.

I couldn't help but take a peek at him. Natsume was indeed good looking.

His dark raven hair looked cool, but that was just the smallest part…

My gaze – now focused on his handsome features, the sunlight playing beautifully in his unusually, deep crimson eyes, making them look even _more_ bloody red than they already where.

Hm... I missed staring him like this in class. It's my routine in the past.

"Stop staring. I will melt Polka." Natsume muttered quietly without looking at me.

I blushed. He knew?

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not, pervert."

"Idiot"

"Moron"

"Stupid"

"Freak''

"Little Girl"

"Jerk"

"Pigtails"

"Bastard"

"Klutz"

"Err… uh…"

"Already running out of names, huh, _strawberries_?"

Wha-

"Natsume, stop looking at my underwear, you PERVERT!"

Stupid. Stupid Natsume. How come no one knew his true character? Hotaru... where are you when I need you? Help me Kami-sama!!!

Ugh, what if Jinno-sensei come and see me like this. Sitting (un)comfortable in the student council office and doing nothing. What will he say?

"Strawberry."

"WHAAAT???" I give him annoyed pout. Geez, that stupid nickname again.

"I need to go. You. Stay here and don't you dare touch anything here. Understand?"

I snorted. "Then what I have to do? Keep sitting like an idiot? Huh?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you can do that." He said with an amused voice. And he left me. _Left_ me!! I was expecting him to say 'Of course no. You can go to class' or something like that. That will never happen anyway.

* * *

I'm bored.

Bored.

BORED.

B-O-R-E-D.

Where's that stupid Natsume??? He has been leaving me alone for almost one hour!! What I'm doing here? Not studying and doing nothing. Why I must obey his command? Oh yeah, he has my photo. My almost naked photo. Ugh...

Eh? What's that?

I found a very interesting book. It has blue color with sakura petals printed on the left side. _This book is belong to Aoi Hyuuga. _I read the first page.

Aoi Hyuuga? Hyuuga? Like Natsume?

I turn to the next page. _Sunday,13 March. Today, I-_ Whoops, it's a diary! I can't read someone diary. It's privacy.

When I was about to put back Aoi diary to it's place, a photo fell down.

A photo of a smiling brunette. She wore white shirt with red skirt and black legging. She looks simple yet cute. But, she is... myself? My... photo?

In the back of my photo I saw a word. And I'm sure it's Aoi the one who wrote that.

_A picture of a girl that Natsume onii-chan love._

Huh?

WHAT?????

My face blushing furiously. Natsume? Love me? It's impossible! But, It's my photo. Then the girl Natsume love is...

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Jinno-sensei who was shocked because i shouted, also screamed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He had no idea why he screamed while looking at me with an expression _why-are-we-screaming_ look.

"SAKURA! Don't shout it's so un-lady." He said after recovered from shock.

Sweatdrop.

"But, Jinno-sensei, you shouted too."

"It's different!" He snapped angrily. "More than that. Like what I said before, what are you doing here, Sakura?"

Shoot! What to do? What to say? Natsume, where are you bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

"Uh... Er... I-I..."

"I see. That's why you didn't attend my class, huh?"

This is bad! What am I going to do now?

"Detention. After school."

"B-but, Jinno-sensei, I-"

"No buts, Sakura. And where Hyuuga? I need him."

"I don't know." I tried to sound normal. In fact I wanted to scream badly. It's crazy! Detention again?

He tapped his metal stick to Natsume table. "I don't know-_sir._" He said correcting my word.

Maybe it's because I felt angry at him. I heard my mouth unconsciously say, "No need to call me 'sir' sir." Wow. I'm _dead_.

"Watch your mouth, Sakura! How dare you talking to a teacher like that?" Jinno-sensei looking angry and awfully ugly that time.

"Jinno-sensei? Sakura? What happen?" Natsume suddenly butted in our conversation.

I almost have heart attack. Not only Jin-jin but also Natsume, they are come without making sound and that really shocking me.

"Hyuuga. Tell to your friend, never ever mocking your teacher!" Jin-jin said still with that ugly look.

Natsume looked at me and gave a _what-are-you-doing-this-time_ look and I gave him _i-will-explain-later_ in return.

"Jinno-sensei, do yo need me?" Natsume said, changing the topic. Jin-jin looks calmed down a little before glared at me again.

"The headmaster need you. Hurry. You know he is impatient person." I saw Natsume nodded. "Geez. Why are you let someone like her that has nothing to do come into this room." Jinno shook his head in disbelieve.

Hey! What's with that attitude!

"I'm sorry, sensei." Natsume apologize to him with smile.

"and you." Jinno glared at me again. "You still have detention with me." He ended with one last glare before leaving me and Natsume alone.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Don't ask. I- myself don't know what's going on." I threw my body on the couch, sighed heavily. "Just go already. The headmaster need you right? Besides we still have classes. I want to go to class."

My head spinning. Natsume really gave me many problems. His true character, my first kiss, my photo, and now? It's not like I want to skip that frog teacher classes dammit! It was Natsume fault!!!

"Oi." I heard Natsume called me.

I look up at his face. "Wha-" Natsume poked my forehead. Hard.

"What are you doing stupid? That's hurt!" I grunted.

"Don't thinking too much. It'll ruin your face."

I felt my face blushing again. How many times I have to blush in front of him? I was about to say something when he continue his word.

"You look ten times uglier than usual. And for your information, you usual face like a monkey face. I don't think making it look uglier will help solve your problem." He said smirking.

"HYUUUUGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I want to SLAP him BADLY. URGH!!! Just a second ago I thought he became NICE. Note : That will NEVER happen.

* * *

_After school..._

"That's why I beg you to wait me finish my detention." I wipe my tears and gave Hotaru my puppy dog eyes. Hoping she will agree.

"No. Means no. I have business, idiot." Hotaru said coldly.

"But- but, but, but, but, but, but, bu-"

"Want taste this?" Hotaru raised her newly baka gun.

Sweatdrop.

"Uh... I will pass."

I place my chin above my palm. Thinking. I will go home with who? Hotaru meanie. Her problem always more important than me, her best friend.

"_Don't thinking too much. It'll ruin your face."_

I felt my face redden. I'm sure it look like a cherry.

But, his words... made me feel relieved. Natsume...

"You are spacing out. Thinking about him again? I thought you hate him?" Hotaru word surprised me.

That's right. What I am doing? "I didn't thinking about Natsume!" I denied.

Hotaru narrowing her eyes but decide to change the topic. "About a photo that you told me. Are you sure it was your photo?"

I nodded. "Absolutely!"

"Hm..." Hotaru smiling evilly.

What is she planning? Better be careful.

"Hey. Your prince come to pick you up, Mikan. Come on, I want to go too." Hotaru swung her bag and dragged me.

Natsume watching us with funny expression. Maybe thinking how come the two of us (Hotaru and me) can be best friend.

"Hyuuga, take care of her. I need to go." Hotaru pushed me to Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume dragging me away from her with his hand holding my collar.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! Don't leave me!!!!!"

Uwah... she is cruel! Leaving me alone with Natsume.

"Hey, let me go, pervert!" I snapped at him.

"..."

"Ignoring me,huh?" I pouted then sighed, letting myself being dragged by him.

"We are going..." I heard him answered my question.

"To where? I have detention."

"Forget about your detention. We will do something _fun_. I'm sure you will like it _strawberry._" He said with evil grin.

Gulp.

Help me Kami-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**...to be continue...**_

* * *

**Okay, that was long and boring chapter. Hope you will like this boring chapter though. **

**No Tsubasa here, boring. Well, I will try to make the story more complicated in next chapter. It's about Natsume and his 'job'.**

**Uh... I really want to improve my grammar. ****Please someone help me...**

**Don't forget to read and review so I know your opinion about this chapter. Explicitly NO FLAMES. CONSTRUCTIVE, criticism, and suggestions are, of course, allowed. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Thanks for the review readers!!!**_

_**Secret.WIngs**_

_**Choculate**_

_**dominiqueanne**_

_**akerue**_

_**Hirotsume-18**_

_**pukite**_

_**shireentay**_

_**novachipsalice**_

_**EzMouse**_

_**lucia096**_

_**xXiceyfireXx**_

_**lilmissmex3**_

_**Kimiko-Sakura**_


End file.
